Hogwarts' Rayne
by xXrayneXx
Summary: AU.. when Rayne moves to Europe, she changes alot. she has to enter Hogwarts in her fifth year, and learn how to make new friends, and learn to trust them. o did i mention , she has to learn to deal with being a newborn vampire? rated T as precaution. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing except what is mine.** if you reconize anything from another book, that is not mine either. J.K is one of the greatest authors of our time, and i don't want to rip her off in any way. - now with that out of the way, read and enjoy!

Walking through those huge doors, towering over a bunch of eleven year olds, it was excruciating; it felt like I was back in the Court in Romania.. I stood at the end of the line and waited for all of the first years to be sorted. I could see the confused looks on my new classmates' faces. As the last student, Zeller, Rose, was sorted in to Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore rose to speak, I thought for a second that I was forgotten.

"Normally only first years are sorted, but this year, we have a student starting here. She is from America, and has moved to Europe. I would like everyone to give a big welcome to our late-comer, Miss Rayne Ravenscroft!" Dumbledore announced to the crowd. _Clapping followed_. Miss Ravenscroft, please sit down."

I sat down as each student in the Great Hall has on their first day. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and stepped back.

_Sly and deceiving, maybe, Slythern? The blood of a true Ravenclaw, maybe, but no definitely not Hufflepuff. But above all, bravery, intelligence and loyalty out shines all, must be GRYFFENDOR!!_

"_Hem, Hem." _I looked around for the source of the sound, only to wish I hadn't. I knew at once who SHE was. No one could forget that horrible little toad of a woman. It was Umbridge. Why did she have to be her? Why did she have to ruin another thing of mine? Not wanting to show any emotion, I put on my best Court face and spoke.

"Yes Ms. Umbridge?"

"I just wanted to say welcome to our school, and please remember that it is Professor, as I will be your teacher. And I just hope that you coming from America will be on the same level as the other fifth years."

"Well, _Professor,_ rest assured that I will hold no one back." I said with a sickly sweet voice, which was so sweet that you could tell that it was meant to sound fake.

As I walked I scanned the table. I spotted them almost immediately, two tall, red-headed twins, probably a year older than myself. Their auras were bright and playful. They moved over and made room for me and waved me over.

"Hi, I'm Fred" said the one on the left; his aura was tinted with gold.

"I'm George" the one on the right said; his was tinted with silver. Thank God for this gift, it will come in very handy.

"I'm Rayne, nice to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"So, you're Harry Potter. I just want to say thank you for…"

"I know, for saving the world, getting rid of Voldemort, and losing my parents, right?" he said, sounding a little bitter.

"Actually, I was going to say thanks for deflating my cousin's airhead. We had a Quidditch match over the summer, and I beat him, but your beating him was even better."

"Wait, who is your cousin?" Harry asked confused.

"Viktor Krum" I muttered.

"Hey Hermione! She knows Vicky too!" said Ron jokingly.

"Vicky?" I laughed, "That's hilarious! Well, he's really my third cousin, but he's the closest in age to me on that side of the family. He's actually really cool, once you get him away from his friends, groupies, and fans."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys all along!" Hermione said scolding.

"Now I remember you, you're the girl he's writing to." I said.

"He's mentioned me? To his family? Wow that's surprising."

"Well, he only told me when he found out I was going here."

"so, how come we didn't see you on the train?" asked a girl who resembled the twins and Ron.

"We got to the train station late, so they just brought me here themselves. Plus Uncle wanted to see Dumbledore."

"Cool."

"Miss Granger, Please show Miss Ravenscroft to her dorm."

"But Professor McGonagall, all the dorms are full. Where is she going to sleep?"

"She has been given the top room. It's not big enough for five beds, so it's usually kept empty, for a spare. I thought it would be best."

"Thank you, Professor. Oh, and has Sonya and Guinevere been taken care of?"

"Yes, your owl is in the owlery, and you may visit Sonya anytime except after-hours."

"Thank you, Professor." Was all I felt safe saying, all my new found friends were staring at me strangely. "Hermione, could you show me to the dorm, I'm want to get settled, and why are you all staring at me?"

"Because you hair change. It's purple!." Harry said.

"Whoops. Hang on a second." I took out my mirror and concentrated. It went bright blue. "Dang it. I hate when that happens. Just try to ignore it, it'll fix itself. There's nothing wrong with me I'm a _Metamorphmagus_."

"That's cool."

"Yea, when it doesn't do this it is."

"Get to class, and Miss Ravenscroft, no magic in the corridors. 5 points from Gryffindor, and detention." said that sweetly evil voice, Umbridge.

"But it's not my fault, and I didn't use any magic. I'm a Metamorphmagus. Check my wand if you don't believe me."

"Another 5 for lying."

"Is there any trouble here?" Asked a wise voice, the area warmed as he walked in.

"No trouble, Professor Dumbledore." Said Umbridge.

"She's accusing Rayne of lying about using magic. We watched her; she hasn't even touched her wand. She's telling the truth. She's a Metamorphmagus."

"The girl is right, her guardians informed me of this their selves. They said they didn't want her to get in trouble; she doesn't yet know how to control it completely. I say give her another week and she will have it under complete control, after all, she's only had the power a whole two weeks."

I noticed that his aura was pure gold white, a good, caring kind soul. The complete opposite of Umbridge's, who's aura was black, evil, not only a bad soul, but this is a soul which has been corrupted beyond repair. It was a sad sight to see.

Just then, ten rubies flew upwards in the giant hourglass.

"Miss Ravenscroft, your detention has also been removed."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Thank you very much."

"Goodnight."

Reaching the portrait, Ron said," Just so you know, the password is_ Mimbulus mimbletonia." _

At that the picture of the fat lady swung open and we stepped through. It's a cozy room filled with overstuffed chairs, tables, and a fireplace

"This way, Rayne, your stuff should already be up there." I followed Hermione

"'Night guys, see you in the morning." I said sweetly to my newly found friends.

Reaching the very last stair, I turned to Hermione, "Victor told me to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Come in, I can't say here, but don't worry its nothing bad."

Walking in, I shut my door, and reached into my purse and pulled out a compact mirror, opened it and into it said, "Victor."

"Why did you wake me, cousin?"

"I have someone for you. Hermione, look into this and speak. Just ignore me."

"Victor? Wow, you look good. How have you been?"

"Good, it is good to hear you voice, Hermione. See I learned how to say your name."

"I got you a gift."

"The mail is being watched, so be careful with what you send me."

"But you already have the gift."

"What do you mean?"

"He bought you this mirror. It's a newer version of a two-way, but this one you can talk to anyone who has one; I have one like it, and so does Mikhail. Oh, victor, tell Mikhail I have to kick his but this Christmas."

"Hermione, keep in touch and tell your friends I said take care, because things are going to get bad soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Rayne will fill you in, but I have to go now. Good bye."

"Good bye, Victor."

"Later, Cousin."

_Click_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, except what is mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"What did he mean, thing are getting bad?"

"I know a lot of what is going happening on both sides, not because I know people who are on the dark side, but because of me uncle."

"Are you related to Vladimyre Ravenscroft? You know the creator of synthetic blood, the vampire ambassador, and count?"

"Yea, he's my uncle, and I'm his heir to the title. The reason I missed the train is because I was with my uncle trying to convince the Queen of the Vampires to join Dumbledore."

"But why did your uncle take you with him?"

"Because I have more influence there than him. You see, my mother is Princess Zeklos. But my parents are in hiding right now, so she couldn't go herself. We convinced the Court to give their word that when it comes time to fight, they will be on our side."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if I didn't tell someone, I would have gone mad. And besides you are a good person, you're trustworthy, and honest." I paused to breath, seeing her look I explained, "I'm very good at reading people, it's almost like seeing, but I don't see the future, I see a person's soul. Just so you know, Umbridge is evil, her spirit is corrupted."

"Wow. Ok. So who is this Mikhail?" she asked. I walked to my trunk and pulled out a picture of him. Black hair, blue eyes, he looks like a supermodel. This is my boyfriend. He lives not far from my aunt and uncles castle. He's friends with Victor, and they both taught me how to play Quidditch. We were supposed to play against each other, but then we had to go to Court."

"What's Court? Like a trial?"

"No, Court is the short form of Vampire Court. I had to go to the other kind of court in America last December."

"What for?"

"Improper use of magic in the presence of muggles." I had to phrase that carefully, Hermione wouldn't like the truth. "I was expelled, and sent here."

By this time I was cleaning the room, using wand less and silent magic. Hermione was obviously impressed.

"When did you learn that?" she asked amazed.

"I interned with my aunt until May, and when making clothes, you usually don't have a free hand, so I had to learn wand less, and then my uncle taught me silent to go with it. Please don't tell anyone that I can do that."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Hermione, one more thing, I can trust you not to tell anyone what I said here, right? I am going to tell Harry, but I have to be the one who tell him."

"Ok. You can rust me with anything."

"Thanks, and if you ever need in here, remember the Phoenix, it's important."

Startled, she repeated, "The Phoenix? Why is that?"

"Password, I like my privacy." I said as she turned and walked out the door, I whispered,"

After I closed the door I walked to my chest and opened the seventh lock. It is a special seven lock truck, with each lock opening a different trunk. The first is where I keep my essential items. 2nd is where I keep my sewing tools, and my dress dummies, shrunk. The 3rd holds my fabric. The 4th holds my fashion accessories and make-up. The 5th holds my fancy gowns (and the ones I wear to Court). The 6th holds all my books, all shrunk. And the 7th hold the most important items of all. It holds all of my potions equipment, and my bottles of synthetic blood.

I took out a bottle and closed the lid. I then took out my dummies, and dresses. I resized the dummies, and hung the dresses on them, to keep them from wrinkling. Once I had all of my things set up the way I wanted them I took out my design book and began to create.

One of the ups of being a vampire is that I don't need to sleep; another is not having to live off of food. I mean, I enjoy eating, a I have to eat every now and then, but as long as I'm drinking Uncle's SB(synthetic blood) I could go two weeks with out eating. The downside of being a vampire in hiding is the fact that you have to pretend to sleep if you share a room, and you have to eat, so people don't think you're anorexic.

I don't think I would have come if it wasn't for Uncle arranging a private room for me. The Headmaster knows what I am, and agreed that as long as I don't attack anyone in the castle, I am allowed to stay. I think I will like it here.

When my watch read midnight I went to the window and opened it. I conjured a floor pillow, sat dowm and began to meditate.

A/N: Ok. As of now, i have ) reviews, so I don't know what any one thinks of my story. Please, please review! Anythign will be welcome, and repsponded to.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I haven't had anytime to write lately. I'll try to post more, if everyone promises to review more.**

**To Queens of the Masquerade, thank you that means alot. i hope you continue to read and love my story.**

**I need a beta, if a****nyone wants the job, please, please, pretty please tell me Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, so tell me about the teachers. Who's cool, and who's not. Who to look out for…you know the usual." I asked my new found friends.

"Well, Snape is a git, who takes points off when ever possible. Watch out in his class, and don't make mistakes." Ron said.

"Trelawney is a fake, and you'll come out of there with a headache from the perfumes." Hermione informed me.

"Binns is a ghost and you can sleep through that class and get away with it. McGonagall is tough, but she's a good teacher, Grubby-Plank makes her lessons by the book." Harry said.

"Don't know what Umbridge is like though." Ron added.

"Oh, she'll be horrible and take an immediate dislike to me, all because of my last name." Rayne said, then seeing their confused looks she added, "My aunt and uncle aren't on very good terms with her and via versa. She called my uncle a 'crack-pot fool', told my aunt where she could shove it, andin not a very nice place, and tried to have my boyfriend arrested. All in one day."

"Wow. Ok," they all looked at me in wonder.

"Well, let's get to class." I said with fake cheeriness.

As we walked to class, I asked more questions. "So, Snape teaches potions, right?"

"Yeah, but it's bloody hard. And any little thing I do wrong, he vanishes my potion."

"Well, potions aren't so hard if you follow the instructions, and read them carefully. I think I've heard that name before though."

"Well, I'll guess you'll find out for yourself." Ron said as we reached the dungeon door.

In history of magic, Binns lectured on the giant wars, while I joined Harry and Ron's game of hangman. It was just as boring as they said. Afterwards, as we walked to break, I heard Hermione and the guys start to argue.

"What would happen if I refused to lend you my notes?" she asked them sarcastically.

"We would fail our O.W.Ls, and you wouldn't want that on your conscience, now would you?" Ron retorted.

"Well, you could just use Quick Quills." I suggested.

"You mean Quick Quote Quills?" Harry asked surprised, "those just distort everything that's said."

"Not Quotes, Notes, they're made for university students in America. My friends are going to send me some every month; I can sell you some if you want."

"Isn't that considered cheating?" Hermione asked.

"Well, so is copying someone's notes, at least this way they take their own notes. I use them all the time. You just have to be careful about which teachers you use them for."

"Um…how much do you want for one?" Ron asks embarrassed.

"Just 3 knuts. That covers the shipping fee I have to pay to get them sent overseas."

"Oh, ok." His face lit up.

The bell rang, and we headed to the dungeons. Walking in, I sat down at the first empty seat I came to. I had just sat down, when a boy with white blond hair walked up, looking at me with a sneer.

"You're in my seat. Move it."

"Well, there's an empty seat right here, and it's the only empty seat, so I don't think I want to move." With that I turned around, just to be spun back by the same boy. Man, he was getting annoying.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to. My name is Draco _Malfoy. _And you're in my seat."

"Well, my name is Rayne _Ravenscroft. _And I want to sit here, so you need to just deal with it."

He was about to reply, when a voice behind him said, "Mr. Malfoy, take a seat next to Miss Ravenscroft for now."

With a huff, Draco sat down beside me and said, "If you get me a bad grade to day, you will regret it." To which I said nothing.

"Today you will be making the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety, and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometime irreversible sleep, so pay close attention to what you are doing."

"The ingredients and method" Snape flicked his wand-"are on the blackboard"- (they appeared) - you will find everything you need in the cupboard. You have an hour and a half…Start."

"Ok. Can you get the ingredients? I don't know where they are." I asked giving him a small smile, batting my eyelashes.

"Sure. Um…can you start the fire?"

"No problem." _Works every time_. He got up and went for ingredients, I started the fire.

"Please, tell me you know something about potions?" Draco asked, "Because I'm not helping you out." He added.

"Don't worry, I know a _little_." I said slyly. No need to inform him that Potions happens to be my best subject.

With that I set him to work chopping ingredients and I added them to the cauldron. By the time ten minutes were up, our potion was emitting a light silver smoke.

Snape walked around the room, some cauldrons were emitting a foul smell, others, multi-colored smoke. But only two had a light silver mist hanging over them, mine and Draco's, and Hermione and Ron's. Unfortunately for Harry, Snape decided that his was unsatisfactory, and vanished it. When Draco laughed, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's not funny, if it wasn't for me, yours would have been just as bad. You almost added too many drops of hellebore." Apparently, he's not used to someone confronting him.

"Do you know who my father is? Do you not get that I am practically royalty?"

"Let me see here, white blond hair, steel gray eyes, snotty nose in the air. Last name Malfoy. Your father is Lucius and your mother is Narcissa Black. You are pure blood, but not royalty. I know exactly who you are. I know more about you than you know about yourself. You act all big and bad, but really, deep down you're scared of what you daddy and his master want for you.

"You have had to endure years of abuse at the hands of you're father, and that had made you put up a brick wall. But that's ok, because your mother comes behind him always, and baby's you, and that has made you spoiled.

"If you want royalty, do research on my family name, and don't forget my mother's side. Tell me what you find out. And just so you know, my families older and more powerful than yours, and it is not because we follow Voldemort." At that, everyone listening gasped, and the bell rang.

I rose, and with as much grace as I could muster, I walked out the door, and straight to the top of the north tower. Reaching the foot of the ladder, I sat down and got out a book to pass the time. No sooner than ten minutes, some one was walking up the stairs. I prepared to defend myself.

"Hey Rayne, what are you doing up here?" Harry asked surprised to see me.

"I feel like eating lunch, and I didn't want to deal with Draco after that last class. What are you doing up here?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione are fighting again, and I didn't want to deal with them at each other's throats. Thanks for telling Draco off like that. How do you know all that stuff about him? And what did you mean by that part about your family? I mean, you don't have to tell if you don't want to, but I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I know about his family through my aunt. She's a designer, and his mom hired her to make some of their clothes. I've been to his house before, but, I didn't want them to know what I looked like, so I morphed.

"I actually come from royalty, but don't tell anyone that."

"But Wizards don't have royal families. The closest to that is pureblood." Harry interrupted.

"You're right, wizards don't but vampires do. You see, my aunt and uncle are Count and Countess of Walachia in Romania, and my mom is a Zeklos, one of the twelve royal vampire families, she's a princess. I'm heir to the title of Princess Zeklos, and Countess of Walachia. Also, if I marry my boyfriend, I'll become Duchess of Walachia."

"Wow. So why did you want to come here. I know there has to be some schools in Romania."

"Well, there, when someone hears the name 'Ravenscroft' they bow. Here, almost no one knows who I am."

"Wait, did you say vampire?"

"Yes. I did, I'm not saying I am one _(not saying I'm not)_ just that I'm related to a lot of them."

We sat there at the bottom of the silver ladder for the rest of lunch talking about a variety of things. I told him about America, and Romania. He told me about what it was like growing up with his aunt and uncle. I told him that I played Quidditch, and player seeker. He told me about the teams here. Then I told him about a sport he didn't know about, my favorite, Quid. Quid is like Quidditch, but at a higher pace, and it's a contact sport. The brooms have a special wrist strap, and a following spell so that if you are thrown from the broom, if will follow you and try to catch you.

At that he was amazed, looking at me with a look of complete shock; he said to me, "You really aren't like other girls, are you?"

"No, I have a lot of cousins, plus my godparents' families, which are like my own, and out of 18 of us, there are only three girls. It's me, my god sister, Amelia, and my cousin, Allegera. Amelia is the oldest by 2 months, I'm in the middle and Allegera is six months younger than me. The rest are all boys; some younger, some older."

"How many are there? Enough for at least three Quidditch teams, plus some extras, and then there's Dravian, who gets nosebleeds every time he flies, so he acts as referee."

"Wow…that must be really great."

"It gets annoying some times, but most of the time it is pretty cool. My grandmother on my mom's side had 9 brothers and sisters. And they all had kids. Every year, we hold a HUGE family reunion at my Grandmother Zeklos' mansion. And play Quidditch, Quid, and race."

"I wish I had a big family. The only family I have is my aunt, uncle, and cousin. And they don't really count."

"You know, family is not just the people that are related to you. I mean, how long have you and Ron and Hermione been best friends? Probably, since first year, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, the Weasley's are the only true family I've ever known. I've spent some of every summer there since after first year, and Hermione is like a sister to me. Plus there's Remus and Sirius."

"When you say Sirius, I'm guessing you mean Black?"

"Forget I said that. I never said those names."

"But I know who they are. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He is for the Light. Sirius Black came from a Dark family, but is also for the Light. Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and has out run the ministry so far. What are they to you?"

"Lupin was one of my dad's best friends, and Sirius was like my dad's brother. Dad and Sirius were like me and Ron. Sirius is my Godfather. Please don't tell anyone that I told you this."

"I won't, you can count on me."

"You know, I feel like I could tell you any thing and you would take it to your grave. I don't know why, because I don't usually open up to anyone but my closest friends, and even then I don't tell them everything. What do you mean by 'for the light'?"

"That's what everyone I know call the good side. I mean it makes since; Voldemort side is the dark."

Just then, the bell rang.

Walking into the room, I took a seat next to Harry, and soon Ron joined us. We spent the rest of the period reading _the Dream Oracle_ and spent the last ten minutes of class interpreting dreams, which Ron, Harry, and I made up. The bell rang, and we got up and left.

Reaching Umbridge's room I took a deep breath and walked in.

**A/N:** i'm sorry you guys, my internet is down, and i have no idea when i'll be able to update again. i'm trying my best. bear with me.


End file.
